Vocaloid Academy (Reader Goes To School With Vocaloid!)
by poptart-chann
Summary: Your a new student at Vocaloid Academy, and your life as a Vocaloid depends on your good grades, or else your will become a failure Vocaloid. Your creator told you to try your best, but with the help of Miku and her friends, you can do better than your best (How Cheesy, XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid Academy 3**

(O/C)= Oufit Color (E/N)= Entire Name (L/N) Last Name

You looked at the school in front of you. It was yor first day at your new high school ,Vocaloid Academy. Your dream was to become a famous singer like your creator programed you, but for some reason you were on your way to becoming a **failure Vocaloid** , and your grades were terrible. Every school you went to you, you were worst in class, so you transferred to the best known school for Vocaloids. You sighed " Here I go...". You walked in the school and saw everyone in different outfts. You looked down at your plain (O/C) outfit and sighed. Your creator didn't really update your outfit often. You finally went into your room to unpack your bags. You looked at the other side of the room, which was already decorated. The other side was blue/green-ish, had lots of stuffed animals, a cool set of headphones, and a bag fromthe grocery store which was full of leaks. You looked at your information paper, and it said your roomate was Miku Hatsune. " I wonder who that could be?'' your thought. A girl opened the door and walked in just as you unzipped your bag and looked at you and then smiled. " Oh, you must be my new roomate!". You looked back suprised " Oh, hi! I didn't see you there... I'm (E/N),and you must be-". "Miku Hatsune! The one and only- Opps, sorry! I really like to introduce myself, nice to meet you (L/N)- san!". You smiled and giggled " Thank you Miku, nice to meet you too.". Miku skipped to her bed and grabbed a leak out of her bag and started shoving leaks inn her mouth and saw you staring at her as her mouth was full " What? didyou want one?" You sweat dropped and declined continuing to unpack, until Miku yelled " TIME FOR CLASSES!'' running out the door. Your ran out the door with your school bag looking at your scedule. " Today, I start" You said smiling.

 **I DO NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT VOCALOID OK! I JUST STARTED LISTENING IN APRIL! I KNOW IT MIGHT SUCK BUT JUST SUCK IT UP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid High 2 3**

 **Miku and Teto and Ritsu Situation**

 **(C/l)= Chara Item / Sigature Item Example: Miku and her leak**

 **(Y/N)= Your Name**

The classes here were weirder than your other school's. Self Programing, Translation Software and Rebooting and Restoring class, what is that anyway? You were at your locker which was now decorated with (C/I) stickers everywhere. "(Y/N)!" Miku yelled loudly running to you and grabbing your hand. "W-What the heck, Miku!?'' You yelled. "Where are we going!?''. "To The Yamaha Cafetorium for lunch of course!". "What the heck is a "cafetourium"?". "A cafe with a gym in case you want to preform, anyone can preform, but the two who preform the most are Teto and Ritsu, who are wannabe Vocaloids but are really Utauloids is what I heard". (I have more info about Utauloids at the bottom) Miku frowned a bit as she talked about them. " They are very mean and think they are very better than me, almost like school bullies, yet Teto acts like she is my best friend when I get something good, which is why there are a lot of pictures of us together online.". You felt sad for Miku and you tried to hug her, but she perked up when she came in the Cafetourium and saw some leeks (XD).

After you got your food/ gigabytes, Miku directed you to a table with A tall purple-haired guy listening to music, a small and cute yellow haired boy and girl giggling, A red- haired girl fixing her hair in the mirror, a tall pink- haired girl reading, and a blue-haired guy sleeping. "(Y/N) these are my friends, that purple-haired zombie is Gakpou, those two goofballs are Rin and Len, the red head princess is Meiko, the tall pink-haired beauty is Luka, the mother of our group, and the blue-haired idiot is Kaito. Guys, this is (Y/N)!". "Hello" Gakpou said waving. '' Good Afternoon!" Ren and Len said happily. ''Hello!" Meiko said politily. "A pleasure to meet you, (Y/N)'' Luka said nodding. Miku pulled Katio's hair until he woke up "OH! Er, Nice to meet you Miss (Y/N)" Kaito said glaring at Miku. "Hello everyone" You said giggling at Kaito. Suddenly, a mircophone screeched across the Cafetourium. Principal Haku came to the stage. "Hello everyone to the new year of Vocaloid High 2023-2024! Who would like to sing -" Teto and Ritsu ran up to the stage "We would love to Principal Haku!" Teto said yanking the microphone out of the Principal's hand. Teto and Ritsu started to sing a terrible song until someone walked up to the stage. It was Miku! She grabbed the microphone plugs and unplugged them, making Teto and Ritsu turned to her. "What are you doing, you Dummy-loid!" Teto whispered loudly. Miku only smiled " I think someone else should sing... someone like... (Y/N)!". Everyone gasped, even you. "Me!?" you screamed. "Well then, let's gives it up for our newest student downloaded in the school, (Y/N)!" Principal Haku said suprisingly. You stepped onto the staged quietly and took the microphone from the principal's hand. "H-Hello." You said nervously. "I-I'm (Y/N), and I would like to sing Triple Baka by my best friend M-Miku." Miku turned on the music and started dance. You started to sing, and the crowd/school went wild. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Hey Teto, don't you have somewhere else to be?" You sung looking at Teto smirking. Teto's face turned bright red "You will pay for this you, you, Baka!". Everyone in th Cafetourium was dancing, even Principal Haku! Your voice was beautiful, and no one even knew it yet, not even you, but you were the next big thing in Vocaloid music.

UTAU, is a company like Vocaloid but is FREE for the first amount of days, and Teto is actually a Utauloid because at first she was a joke Vocaloid for April Fool's Day, and she always is posed as Miku's BFF. You should watch the video for Triple Baka, it actually asks Teto if she has somewhere else to be. I actually like Teto and I'm making a song using her voice and Teto is adorable, I just wanted to add some craziness to the story.


End file.
